


Breathless Chance

by ddelusionall



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, First Meetings, Jung Yunho is an idol, Kim Jaejoong is a chef, M/M, Sex on a Car, almost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-24
Updated: 2011-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:01:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23928823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: Yunho likes to run. He uses it as a way to escape the hectic, idol life of U-know Yunho. He never realized that his hobby would lead him straight to love.
Relationships: Jung Yunho (DBSK)/Kim Jaejoong
Kudos: 3





	Breathless Chance

**Author's Note:**

> I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found [here](https://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/).
> 
> I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.

Yunho had two loves in his life: his career and jogging, in that order. His career encompassed other things he loved like attention, dancing, singing, fame, fangirls, and money. But he shared those things with the rest of the world, or with his family in the case of his money.

Jogging was his. Just his. True, he sometimes had to run with a few bodyguards, and on those mornings or nights or whenever he found the spare time, he had to cut his jog short because his bodyguards were weak. But most mornings, a little after five in the morning, Yunho climbed out of a black non-descript sedan and jogged around the park. His schedule usually started at eight, so he could jog until seven, drive home, shower and be ready to go by seven forty-five.

No one could take the thrill of jogging away from him.

Sometimes his life was crazy. Being U-know Yunho, one of the most popular solo artists under SMEntertainment, can do that to a life. He loved being on stage, he loved singing and leading a team of dancers seamlessly through a routine while lights and heavy music thudded around him.

Jogging was solitary.

True, every now and then a local fangirl would see him and video tape him, or ask for his autograph, but more or less, he was left alone. If the fans ever mobbed him, or waited for him, he changed parks.

Only three feet of snow would make him forgo his daily run.

It was autumn. U-know was releasing a Christmas single in less than three weeks, and then an album in February. The fervor of his popularity was relegated to diehard fans, and those waiting for his comeback. He was able to jog in peace.

Unfortunately, his personal trainer decided that morning was the best time to build his muscles, so his workouts were moved from evening to morning, and that meant he couldn’t jog until seven or eight at night.

Yunho did not mind. With the sun setting around seven thirty, he did not mind running toward the twilight. The park he had found was in a small residential area. Small houses, big price tags. It was a place Yunho could see himself living in after the army. The park was small, but had a sturdy trail all around the perimeter. He could run around it ten times in less than a half hour.

The park was usually deserted or had a person or two with their dog out for an evening walk.

Yunho climbed from his car (he had to ditch his bodyguards to get out here; some crazed fan had sent a drawing of Yunho tied up with a promise that he would be hers within the next two weeks. He scoffed it off, but his bodyguards were on edge). The air was crisp with fall, and the sun on its way down towards the horizon.

The park appeared deserted. Yunho walked to a park bench to stretch. He always stretched for fifteen minutes before he ran.

He turned on the “running mix” playlist on his iPod, set it to shuffle, and then started out around the park. Yunho spotted a man at a picnic table on his first lap of the park. He wore a brown hoody, jeans, boots and a beanie. His gloved hands held open a book. One the second lap, the man looked up and met his eyes and smiled. On the third lap, the man smirked, and a low feeling of panic gurgled in Yunho’s stomach.

Maybe it wasn’t such a great idea to ditch his bodyguards.

The fourth lap, the man didn’t look up, and by the eighth, Yunho decided the other just wanted a place to read in peace, just like he wanted a place to jog in peace. By the tenth lap, the man was gone.

Yunho frowned in disappointment.

\--

Yunho went back the next night. His bodyguards had been pissed the night before when he arrived home, shouting at him, and he’d shouted back and left again tonight anyway. The air was colder, so Yunho had on a beanie and gloves as well as a jacket and sweatpants.

Again, that man sat on the bench. His nose in a book until Yunho jogged by, and then he looked up, smiled widely in welcome and Yunho smiled back and kept running. Their eyes met each time he passed, and the anxiety in Yunho’s heart twisted to fluttering. The man was beautiful, his features were soft in a way that Yunho appreciated. Beauty meant more than ruggedness. Yunho knew he was handsome (but he had his teeth fixed and personal stylists that helped him in that regard.)

This man had naturalness to his beauty. Dark hair framed his face. His eyes were expressive, easily showing his joy when he smiled, emotions disappearing when he didn’t. Yunho decided that he’d let this man do anything just from a pout.

As he jogged toward him, Yunho swallowed, nerves curling in his belly. The man was no longer reading, but lounging with his back on the table, and legs stretched out in front of him. He wore tight black jeans, a long woolen brown coat and boots again. A pink collared shirt peeked out from the top of the coat, and his scarf flowed down his body in patterns of pink, red and brown.

Their eyes met, and Yunho swallowed. The look on his face was inviting; he wanted Yunho to stop and talk to him. Almost unconsciously, Yunho slowed, walked the last few feet to him and reached up to yank out his earbuds.

The man’s smile widened, and Yunho’s head went light, heart beating fast. Seriously, how is someone this beautiful?

He stood up and they stared at each other for a moment before Yunho finally said hello and bowed. The other smiled widely and said hello back.

“I didn’t mean to interrupt your run,” he said. His voice was deeper than Yunho had been expecting. It was like chocolate and warmed his spine and made his head spin. “I won’t be here tomorrow, and I thought I’d get your name or something.”

Yunho’s mouth opened, stunned. Yes, he knew that not everyone in the world listened to KPop and he knew that there was a possibility that someone in this country did not know who he was, but this man seemed hip, and his clothes were beyond fashionable.

“U-um, yeah, Jung Yunho.”

He smiled widely. “That sounds familiar, have we met before?” He tilted his head to the side and pondered Yunho.

Yunho shook his head. “I would have remembered someone as beautiful as you.”

_Nice, Yunho. Word vomit._

Yunho hoped the cool air could be blamed for the pink on his cheeks.

The other smiled, a burst of laughter escaping as he covered his mouth with his hand. “Cute. That you are. My name is Jaejoong.” He put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a card. It was pale blue and had silver script.

_Kim Jaejoong, Owner, Head Chef  
Hero Café and Bakery_

The address and telephone number followed.

“I can only afford a few moments off,” Jaejoong said, “so I don’t know when I’ll be back.”

Yunho looked up from the card, to the man’s smile and said, “So I know where to meet you again.”

Jaejoong’s smiled widened. “Sure. If you want to. We’re open from six to ten, every day.”

Yunho looked at his watch, and Jaejoong laughed. “That’s why I have to go. I took the night off last night, and now … well, I shouldn’t actually be here. I have to go make sure my manager hasn’t destroyed the place.”

They stared at each other for another moment, and then Jaejoong smiled and said, “Well, it was nice meeting you, Jung Yunho. See you later?”

Yunho nodded. “Yeah. Definitely.”

Yunho watched as Jaejoong turned. He picked up his book and sauntered down the walk way. Yunho stayed frozen as Jaejoong climbed into the driver’s side of an expensive car. He waved through the window and then peeled away. It took a few more minutes of staring at Jaejoong’s car before Yunho forcefully shook himself from the moment and continued his run.

\--

“HOLY SHIT!”

Jaejoong stared at his computer screen in utter shock. Mouth open, eyes wide.

“HOLY SHIT! YOOCHUN!”

The door to his office burst open and Yoochun ran in. “Jae, what’s wrong?”

Jaejoong stared, and then slowly turned his computer screen. There was a picture of one of the most handsome men in Korea, smiling, wearing nothing more than a t-shirt and jeans and turning Jaejoong’s insides to slime.

“Jung Yunho, you’re freaking out over a picture of Jung Yunho.”

Jaejoong stared at Yoochun. “Remember I told you about the hottie in the park yesterday?”

“Yeah.”

“Well, I met him today. We exchanged names.” Jaejoong waved his hand at the computer screen.

Yoochun’s eyes went there and then back to Jaejoong and then back to the computer screen. “YOU MET JUNG YUNHO!” he screeched.

Jaejoong winced. “Apparently.”

“Oh my god, Jaejoong. How … what … why …” Yoochun dropped into the chair, mouth gaped open.

“God, I feel stupid! I didn’t even recognize him.”

“OH MY GOD, YOU MET JUNG YUNHO!”

“Stop screaming.”

“How … what … he … is … oh my god, you met JUNG YUNHO!”

Jaejoong put his hands in his face. “He fucking called me beautiful, Yoochun.”

“Well, you are beautiful, Jae, but oh my god, Jung Yunho called you beautiful. What else? Oh my god, what else?”

“I gave him my card, and that was it.”

“Did he seem interested? Is he going to come here, is he—“

“Hell, Yoochun, I don’t know. I didn’t even recognize him.”

“He probably liked that.”

Jaejoong peered at him from between his fingers.

“You didn’t fan all over him, is what I mean.”

“Maybe. Anyway, we’ll see. He knows where to find me now, and I told him I probably wouldn’t be at that park again.”

“And it’s only a matter of time before the fangirls find out where he’s jogging. He loves it, you know. Jogging, I mean.”

“Yeah. I know.”

Jaejoong had always made fun of Yoochun for being a fan boy, but for the next two days, he found himself watching all of Yunho’s videos, listening to all his songs and reading up on everything that had happened to him since he debuted five years ago.

Jaejoong didn’t like pop music much. He was raised in a classical family and usually the only thing he listened to were instrumental tracks. His mother had wanted him to be a concert pianist. His passion lay in hands, but only those for cooking.

So, much to his mother’s dismay, Jaejoong didn’t go to college, and used his college money to open his café. Yoochun’s family didn’t have the money for college. He said he’d work for Jaejoong just until he could go to college, and six years later, they were partners.

They shared a bed when needed, but romantically, they were at different ends of the spectrum of necessities. When you grew up with someone, and knew everything about them, it was hard to please them. Romance needed a bit of mystery.

A week later, near closing time, Jaejoong had just finished cleaning the display case when the door jingled opened. He sighed, pressed his forehead to the cool refrigerator in front of his face and then stood up from his crouch.

Suddenly appearing startled his guest just as much as his guest startled him.

“Y-Yunho,” Jaejoong said, and then smiled widely. “Welcome to the Hero Café.”

Yunho smiled back. “Thanks,” he said, “It’s nice.” He looked around the room and Jaejoong noted that one wooden table wasn’t clean and there was dead branch in the hibiscus plant by the far window, and oh god, the window was dirty.

Jaejoong cleared his throat. “So, what can I get for you?”

“Oh, nothing, I … maybe a date?” He rubbed the back of his neck, cheeks turning red.

Jaejoong chuckled. “I didn’t know you were allowed to date.”

“So you … you know who I am?”

“Yeah. I didn’t at the park though. I can’t say I’m a fan, but … hang on. Yoochun!”

“What?”

“Customer!”

“Damn it, Jae,” he said, voice getting louder as he came to the front, “can’t you do anything—Holy shit.”

Yoochun stopped, mouth open and stared.

Jaejoong laughed. “Jung Yunho, I’d like you to meet your number one fanboy, Park Yoochun.”

Yoochun swallowed.

“Hi,” Yunho said with a wave.

“H-h-h-hi.” Yoochun put a hand on the counter.

“Anyway, Chunnie-love, Yunho has asked me out on a date, so you can finish closing up, right?”

Yoochun stared daggers at Jae, and Jae laughed as he untied his apron.

“Don’t wait up,” Jae said and tossed the apron at Yoochun.

Yoochun barely caught it.

Jaejoong gripped Yunho’s elbow and steered him toward the door. So only Yunho could hear, Jaejoong counted down, “Three, two, on—“

“You fucking owe me, you bitch.”

Jaejoong waved his hand at Yoochun without turning. The bells above the door jingled and Jaejoong walked into the night on the arm of the most handsome man he’d ever met.

“I actually didn’t mean tonight,” Yunho said right away, “but that was pretty funny.”

“Yoochun loves you,” Jaejoong said. “He’s been following you since you debuted.”

“And you two aren’t …”

“Nope. We’ve been best friends since we were eight years old. We’ve done the whole experimentation phase, am I falling in love with you phase, I’ll make you feel better because that asshole broke your heart phase, but it’s nothing more than concern, friendship and brotherly love.”

Yunho led them to one of his many non-descript cars. He opened the passenger door for Jaejoong and then went to the other side of the car. Jaejoong smiled, settling into the leather. The car looked plain on the outside, but inside, it was decked out.

The engine rumbled as Yunho turned the key. A heavy dance track filled the car and Yunho silenced it.

“So what do you listen to, if you don’t listen to me?” Yunho asked.

“May I?” Jaejoong asked, gesturing to the radio.

Yunho nodded.

Jaejoong turned it to his favorite station, grinning as opera filled the car. “This is Les Miserables,” he said. “Tragic opera.” His voice caught the melody of Cosette singing about her castle in the clouds.

“You have a nice voice,” Yunho said.

Jaejoong smiled. “So do you. Apparently.”

Yunho grinned back. “I’m more flashy show and good looks.”

Jaejoong laughed and said, “I will agree to the good looks part.”

“Where are we going?” Yunho asked.

“You don’t mind?”

He shook his head. “I have time tonight, that’s why I came to see you.”

“Okay, then, turn right at the next light.”  
While Yunho followed Jaejoong’s directions, Jaejoong talked about his family and opening the café with Yoochun.

“There’s a little road, just—this one.”

Yunho turned sharply, his tires slid on the gravel. Jaejoong laughed as he regained control of the car.

“Just a little further,” Jaejoong said.

Yunho’s lights cut a bright swath through trees and bushes. The road slimmed to little more than tire tracks. And then branched out to a wide flat area overlooking the Han River.

“This is my favorite place in the whole world,” Jaejoong said with a grin. “Come on.” He unfastened his seatbelt and climbed out while Yunho cut the engine on the car. A breeze blew chilled wind toward them and Jaejoong rubbed his arms over his hoody. He leaned on the front of Yunho’s car. Part of him was nervous, part of him wasn’t, so when Yunho leaned next to him, Jaejoong had no problems sliding over to share his warmth.

Yunho lifted his arm and put it around Jaejoong’s shoulders.

“So you’re not upset that I’m not a fanboy?” Jaejoong asked.

Yunho chuckled. “Not at all. It’s nice to meet someone normal.”

Jaejoong hummed in agreement and slipped his hands under Yunho’s jacket, against the softness of his t-shirt. They stared at the river in silence. The lights of a bridge sparkled brightly downstream.

Yunho moved and Jaejoong made a noise of protest. With a laugh, Yunho stood in front of Jaejoong, and Jaejoong spread his legs. He kept his hands under Yunho’s jacket, fingers sliding around to his back. Yunho put his arms around Jaejoong’s tiny waist, pulling him closer. Jaejoong didn’t protest that and he pressed his face into the warmth of Yunho’s strong chest.

“Would you be upset if I told you I wanted to kiss you?” Jaejoong asked, tilting his head up.

Again, Yunho laughed. “Are you kidding?”

“You’re gorgeous, if you didn’t know. I’ve been thinking of kissing you since I first saw you in the park.”

Yunho licked his lips and ducked his head enough to press their lips together. Jaejoong’s eyes shut with a content sigh. The press of lips lasted only seconds before Yunho opened his mouth to deepen the kiss. Jaejoong dug fingers into his strong back, eagerly meeting his tongue.

Jaejoong lost himself in those lips. Well, not completely, there was a small part of his mind that said Yoochun was going to be so fucking jealous of him, but that was only a brief thought, and then Yunho’s tongue _caressed_ the roof his mouth, and Jaejoong liquefied on the spot, a small whimper echoing in the dark.

“Any chance you fuck on the first date?” Jaejoong whispered and tried to yank Yunho closer by his belt loops. He slid down the front of the car, stopping only when their bodies pressed together and Yunho’s erection dug into his inner thigh. He threw his head back with a moan, and wrapped a leg around Yunho’s waist.

“N-not usually,” Yunho said, voice muffled against Jaejoong’s neck. He nipped at the skin, sucking a spot red and sore.

Jaejoong’s eyes squeezed shut as his hips rocked against Yunho’s.

“N-normally, I like to buy my date dinner first.”

“It’s a good thing I already ate dinner.” Jaejoong pulled Yunho’s t-shirt from his jeans. The cotton was so soft on his hands, like a brand new shirt, and Jaejoong figured it probably was. Then his hands hit hot skin, and Jaejoong gave up thinking. Warm hands splayed over his bare hips. His skin pebbled from more than just the cold.

“My car is not big enough for all the positions I want to fuck you in, and it’s too cold out here,” Yunho said, leaving heated spots down to Jaejoong’s collarbones. Fingers moved under his shirt and rolled his nipple harshly. “Can we go elsewhere?”

Reluctantly, Jaejoong removed one of his hands from Yunho’s skin and pulled his cell phone from his pocket. Yunho moved his body away, but kept his lips attached to Jaejoong’s neck. The phone flared between them, and Jaejoong’s eyes shut as he tried to concentrate on sending a text to Yoochun.

 **Soul** : Are home?

 **Mate** : LOL – what?

 **Soul** : home, you home, fuck

 **Mate** : bitch, no – I knew he’d jump you given the chance. I mean, it’s you. I’d jump you given the chance. And him, oh god, I’d jump him. Ask him if he’s in to threesomes?

Jaejoong laughed and showed the message to Yunho.

Something close to a growl rumbled through Yunho’s throat. “No. I am not. I suck at sharing.”

 **Soul** : better go get some from your bubble butt

 **Mate** : already there, see you in the morning, I’ll open

 **Soul** : That’s why I love you

 **Mate** : <3 <3 <3 <3

“Let’s go,” Jaejoong said and reluctantly pushed Yunho away from his neck. He slid off the hood of the car and moved quickly to the passenger side. He was so hard in his pants.

Yunho jerked his car door open and slammed the key into the ignition. Jaejoong barely had his seatbelt on when Yunho spun his tires in the dirt and whipped around.

“Chunnie and I live only a few minutes from the café,” Jaejoong said, “but I’m not sure I can wait that long.” He rubbed his hand over his trapped erection.

Yunho cursed and tried to watch the road as Jaejoong moaned.

At the first red light, Yunho’s hand slammed into his and pushed it away. He unbuttoned Jaejoong’s jeans, but the light turned green before he could do anything else. He growled in irritation and pressed the gas, squealing his tires.

“Don’t get pulled over,” Jaejoong said, lifting his hips. He pushed his pants down his thighs. There was already a wet spot on his boxers and he rubbed it, curling his hands over the bulge.

Yunho licked his lips, eyes determinedly on the road.

Jaejoong hissed in pleasure. He bent his knee and pushed it against the door, slouching a little so he could thrust into his hand. He put his other hand on Yunho’s thigh with a whisper of his name.

At the next red light, Yunho shoved his hand into Jaejoong’s boxers and yanked his dick out. He leaned over the console and kissed Jaejoong harshly, pumping his cock. The darkness around them flashed green.

“Yu-yunnie, green light.”

Yunho cursed and the car behind him honked. He yanked himself away and slammed the car into gear. Jaejoong took over, but kept his strokes slow. He moaned constantly, gripping Yunho’s thigh. Yunho shot desperate glances at him.

Biting his lip to feign an innocence he did not have, Jaejoong pushed his boxers and his pants past his knees. They were almost at his house, so he unclicked the seatbelt and slid down until his ass hung off the seat. He stroked his cock and sucked on two fingers on his other hand.

“Want your cock, Yunho, oh god, I want it in my throat,” he whispered, voice low and pleading.

Yunho moaned and reached with one hand to grip Jaejoong’s thigh. He pulled, spreading his legs and Jaejoong’s fingers slipped down the bend of his hip.

“Turn left,” Jaejoong said. “Next … next light.”

Yunho growled, tearing his eyes from Jaejoong and made the left.

Jaejoong’s finger pressed against his entrance and he whimpered as they slipped inside him. “Yunho, fuck, fuck. I need … I need you to fuck me. Turn … turn right at … the garage, right there. Just … parking spot twenty-two.”

Yunho revved the car into the garage, tires squealing again. He missed Jaejoong’s spot and slammed on his breaks. The abrupt stop forced Jaejoong’s fingers into him deeper and he moaned, fucking himself faster. His hand sped up on his cock. Yunho threw the car into reverse and backed into the spot.

He reached over Jaejoong and opened the glove box. He dug around and then cursed.

Jaejoong smiled. “No condoms, play boy?”

Yunho made a face. “No.”

“I don’t need a condom to finish myself off,” he said.

Yunho grabbed his wrist, stopping his movements. “The first time I make you come it’s going to be from my cock. Get dressed and get out.”

Jaejoong licked his lips with a whimper. His head was already going light. Yunho forced a kiss on his lips and Jaejoong tried to get a hand on his cock again. The fingers buried in his ass moved instead, his arm was trapped between them. Jaejoong moaned and fucked himself faster. He could come just from his fingers.

Yunho’s fingers carded through his hair, and then grabbed and tightened, pulled, and yanked his head back. “Get. Out. So I can. Fuck. You.”

Jaejoong smiled. “Let me go.”

“Never.” Their lips met again in a harsh kiss. Jaejoong moaned even as his hands scrambled for the door handle. He practically fell out of the car, yanking himself away from Yunho.

Yunho growled again and threw his own door open.

Jaejoong was half way to the elevator before Yunho caught up to him, hands around his waist, lifting him up. Pressing his hard cock into his back. Jaejoong oofed as he slammed against the doors to the elevator. Yunho almost punched the call button. He devoured Jaejoong’s neck and shoved a hand into Jaejoong’s still unbuttoned jeans.

Jaejoong whimpered and thrust back, rolling his hips against Yunho’s.

The elevator opened and Jaejoong stumbled inside. He pressed the button for his floor just before Yunho slammed him against the wall. Their lips met, and Jaejoong moaned, submitting himself to Yunho’s body. Their hips rocked together, and all too soon the door beeped open and Jaejoong whimpered, because fuck, he was content pressed against the metal—

Yunho broke away, grabbing his wrist. He yanked Jaejoong from the elevator and Jaejoong pulled him the other way, down the hall.

With his shaking hands, he unlocked his door and mentally muttered, _I’m about to have sex with U-know Yunho._

\---

Yunho frowned, body stiffening as he heard that little whisper. The door in front of them opened, but he stopped, the heat surrounding them cooling immediately.

This man had made him forget for a few minutes that he was U-know Yunho. He wasn’t a star, he was just a man, horny and desperate for a good fuck with someone beautiful. His nerves shot and he shook his head, taking a step back.

The beauty turned in confusion, and his eyes went wide, and he muttered, “I said that out loud, didn’t I?”

Yunho nodded, crossing his arms.

“Damn it. That’s not really how I--I … don’t. Fuck.”

Yunho took a deep breath and looked at his feet. Too good to be true usually meant too good to be true.

“Maybe we should slow this down anyway,” Yunho said softly. “I’ve never had a good experience with a relationship that starts with sex.”

Jaejoong bit his lip and Yunho wanted to suck it into his mouth. They stared at each other for a moment.

Yunho hated the look of anguish on Jaejoong’s face, but he had to understand what Yunho was going through. The risk. He was not out and proud. His career would careen into a fiery mess of press and bad blood if the world found out he was gay.

“I know you’re risking a lot,” Jaejoong said, still whispering. “I know you are, and I’m sorry. I … Come in anyway. Please. I’ll make us something to eat.”

Yunho sighed, but nodded. Jaejoong stepped to the side and let him in. Yunho slipped his shoes off, and then followed Jaejoong to the kitchen.

“Any requests?” he asked.

“Something light. It’s too late to eat anything heavy.”

Jaejoong nodded. Yunho watched as he opened the fridge and took out some lettuce, and then a wide range of fruit. Silence settled between them as Jaejoong put some water on to boil. Yunho had never been one for cooking, so he sat amazed as Jaejoong added something to the boiling water and then dropped thin strips of pork into it. They cooked for less than five minutes. And Jaejoong tossed the salad and fruit together, and then add the meat. With a flourish, he drizzled dressing on, tossed some crunchy things on top, and then presented Yunho with a meal ready in less than fifteen minutes.

“Wow,” Yunho said.

Jaejoong smiled. “I am a chef, remember?”

Yunho nodded and started eating. It was probably the best salad he’d ever eaten. He said that out loud too.

“Thanks.” Jaejoong turned and looked up at the clock on the wall. He frowned, and so did Yunho because it was already past midnight. “Do you have a schedule tomorrow?”

“Just the usual.”

He huffed and stood up, clearing their empty bowls. Yunho stayed seated for only a moment, and then stood up and moved to where Jaejoong was rinsing the dishes. He slid his hands around his tiny waist and pressed a kiss to his neck.

“Thank you,” Yunho said.

Jaejoong turned his head as Yunho’s lips slid down toward his shoulder. His breath quickened and Yunho’s cock twitched and damn his career. He let his hands drop lower, fingers pushing into the front of Jaejoong’s jeans. Jaejoong whispered his name and Yunho tilted his head to the side and their lips met. Something dropped heavily into the sink and then Jaejoong twisted, arms around Yunho’s neck. Water dripped onto his back. The kiss sped up, increased and the heat from before rolled around them.

Yunho wanted to fuck him, but he didn’t know this man. He didn’t know if he would sell him out to reporters.

His cock didn’t care.

“If it makes you feel better, I’ll let you tie me up and fuck me so I can’t get to a camera,” Jaejoong said.

Yunho let himself cup Jaejoong’s ass. “Sorry,” he whispered.

“Don’t apologize again,” Jaejoong said and pressed a kiss to his nose. “I understand. Wanna watch a movie?”

Yunho smiled. “Sure.”

Jaejoong turned in his arms again and Yunho settled his hand around his waist. They left the kitchen and walked to the living room. Yunho found his favorite spot on Jaejoong’s neck and rested his lips there, kisses small, almost non-existent.

Jaejoong maneuvered them to the couch, all without leaving Yunho’s embrace. He twisted and they kissed. Yunho sighed and settled against the arm of the couch, the beauty on top of him. Jaejoong sucked at his lower lip for a moment. Their kiss weaved through intensities, one moment tongues reaching deep into mouths, the next, little pecks and sucks, moans and whimpers.

Jaejoong shifted and then rocked softly, erection against Yunho’s firm thigh. Yunho ran his hands down Jaejoong’s back, clutching at the t-shirt. A humorous, yet agreeing noise, vibrated through Yunho as Jaejoong pulled his t-shirt up and over his head. Yunho moaned, hands now on skin and muscles. They kissed while Yunho’s hands explored, and then when it was Jaejoong’s turn, Yunho lifted his arms and his t-shirt joined Jaejoong’s somewhere behind the couch.

Jaejoong whispered something in amazement and his hands ran up and down Yunho’s body.

Yunho frowned, and made a noise. Jaejoong laughed and leaned down to kiss him again. Yunho smiled into the kiss and held Jaejoong tightly as they resettled, slightly turned so Jaejoong was half under Yunho. This time, it was Yunho who thrust his erection against Jaejoong’s thigh.

Yunho lost track of their kisses, lost track of thought and coherency. The only thing he worried about was the beautiful man under him. His lips trailed down Jaejoong’s neck, to his collarbone and his chest. Jaejoong’s fingers carded through his hair, mouth open and gasping encouragement through noises and not words. Their hips aligned and Jaejoong thrust up as Yunho rocked down, and they both moaned deeply.

Yunho did not protest when Jaejoong’s hand slipped down his chest, fingers fumbling with his belt. His pants were so tight and uncomfortable. The belt slipped open, and then the buttons followed. Yunho found Jaejoong’s mouth again as hot hands searched for, and then gripped his erection, yanking him out of his boxers.

He moaned and thrust into Jaejoong’s hand, gasping as Jaejoong massaged the head with his palm. He kneeled on one knee, balanced on his hand at the arm of the couch and lifted up while pushing his pants down. Jaejoong helped and in seconds, he was naked. He tried to lie back down, but Jaejoong put his hands on his hips.

“Just … hang on.”

Yunho pouted, but then his eyes brightened as Jaejoong unbuttoned his own jeans. He slipped out of them, and Yunho moaned as Jaejoong’s cock bounced free of his boxers. He kneeled and ignored whatever Jaejoong said and sucked that gorgeous cock into his mouth.

Jaejoong’s legs lifted and he moaned as Yunho licked the crown and then down the side. His back stretched uncomfortably, but it was a small price to pay for the treat. He sucked Jaejoong slowly, playing with his balls with one hand. Yunho’s fingers slipped lower, brushing the curves of his ass.

Jaejoong gasped. “T-there’s lube and a condom in my bedroom.”

Yunho smiled and said, “In a minute.” He kept sucking and Jaejoong moaned deeper, lifting his hips, trying to get Yunho to speed up, but Yunho stayed the pace, more teasing then sucking. Jaejoong’s body was heavenlyy. He smelled like sandalwood and vanilla, and his skin twitched with every touch.

Yunho wondered how long it had been since Jaejoong last got fucked.

“Please, Yunnie, I’m going to come.”

“Well, we can’t have that yet,” Yunho said and reluctantly pulled away.

Jaejoong’s eyes squeezed shut and he let go of his knees, lowering his legs. Yunho caught them and wrapped them around his waist before leaning down and stealing Jaejoong’s lips in a kiss.

“I like this movie,” Yunho said.

Jaejoong laughed and wrapped his arms around Yunho’s neck. “It’s my favorite one.”

Yunho lowered his foot to the floor, and with a bit of strain, lifted Jaejoong up. He stumbled on the first step since Jaejoong decided to suck a chunk of his neck into his mouth.

“N-no marks,” Yunho stammered.

Jaejoong pouted and kissed his skin instead.

Yunho carried him down the hall, trying to concentrate on not dropping him.

Jaejoong directed him into his bedroom and Yunho carried him to the bed. His hand slipped and Jaejoong fell to the mattress. He tugged Yunho down, but Yunho only stayed long enough to press a kiss to his lip.

“You said there was lube and condoms.”

Jaejoong grinned. “Nightstand.”

Yunho moved the few feet and opened the drawer. He pulled out a strip of condoms and the lube, tossing both on the bed. Jaejoong grinned at him and with a matching smile, Yunho crawled over him and onto the bed. They both moaned as their lips touched. Jaejoong’s fingers traced light patterns over and down his back.

Things moved slowly. Yunho moved his lips to Jaejoong’s neck and shoulders, hand rubbing circles on Jaejoong’s quivering abs. His mouth followed, tracing the same slow pattern over twitching skin.

Jaejoong’s harsh breathing filled the room and his fingers flexed uselessly on Yunho’s shoulder before trailing into his hair.

Yunho had every intention of sucking on Jaejoong’s cock again, but he could tell by the deep color and the way it twitched that Jaejoong was going to come soon.

Yunho smiled and pushed up. He kissed Jaejoong’s nipple and then lay on his side.

Jaejoong gasped in surprise that Yunho had stopped, but moved when Yunho tugged on his arm. With Jaejoong’s head on his bicep, Yunho found his lips for a kiss again. He ran his other hand up and down Jaejoong’s thighs and stomach.

“Y-Yunnie, please,” Jaejoong whispered into his kiss.

Yunho slid his hand down Jaejoong’s leg. He gripped his knee and lifted it up and over his hip. Jaejoong moaned as Yunho caressed the skin of his inner thigh, fingers brushing his balls. He reached behind him for the lube and gave it to Jaejoong.

Jaejoong’s hand shook as he dumped lube onto Yunho’s fingers, shivering as some dripped to his stomach.

As soon as the lube was capped and tossed away, Yunho kissed Jaejoong again, swallowing his eager moans and whimpers with his tongue. His slick fingers slipped down his thigh and past his balls, pushing at the curves of his ass. Jaejoong shifted his hips, rolling them up, and Yunho’s fingers touched his entrance.

Jaejoong broke away from his lips and cried out as a single finger pushed into his body. He clutched at Yunho’s arm, hips rising in encouragement.

Yunho pushed the finger into him completely, trying not to hurry even though Jaejoong’s channel was clamping down on his finger and he needed to feel that on his cock.

“Yunho!” He reached for his cock and then stopped, grabbing the blankets next to him instead.

Yunho smiled and added another slick finger. He pumped them slowly, twisting and spreading and twirling the tips in and around Jaejoong’s body. Jaejoong continued to whimper and moan, Yunho kissed him again. His own patience wore thin as he pushed a third finger into Jaejoong.

“Fuck,” Jaejoong gasped, yanking his head from Yunho’s mouth. “Fuck me. Please. Oh, god, fuck me hard.”

Yunho kissed Jaejoong’s cheek and sped up his fingers for a moment. “Okay, beautiful.”

Jaejoong whimpered and pulled away. He lifted his knees. One of his hands trailed down his stomach. He tugged on his cock and then went lower, fingers slipping into his entrance. Yunho moaned. He had no desire to stop watching the beauty finger himself, but he wanted to fuck Jaejoong more. He tore his gaze away and searched for the condoms. He ripped one off the strip and used his teeth to open the packet. Shaking slightly, he rolled it down his cock.

“You’re not going to let me suck on you?” Jaejoong said, eyes hooded and darkened with lust.

Yunho smirked as he crawled between Jaejoong’s legs. “Next time,” he said and swallowed Jaejoong’s smile in a deep kiss. Jaejoong moaned as Yunho’s erection slipped over his and then down his hip.

“Fuck me, Yunnie, please.”

Yunho nodded. “Yeah. Now is good.” He held his cock against Jaejoong’s body and pressed lightly, moaning as his cock spread Jaejoong, and then forced its way past that tight ring of muscles.

Jaejoong whined, head back, neck taut. His heels dug into Yunho’s back as his hips lifted and Yunho settled into him all at once. They both paused, gasping as Jaejoong clenched around him.

“Fuck, Yunho. Move.”

Yunho chuckled. “Give me a second.”

Jaejoong yanked Yunho down by the neck and shoved his tongue into his mouth. Yunho moaned and his hips moved. They both whimpered and then Yunho broke away. Their foreheads pressed together as Yunho thrust into him. Jaejoong wanted rough and fast and rapid, but Yunho didn’t. He stay slow: pulling out long, pushing in inch by inch. Jaejoong made little noises, pleadings with no words. Lust coiled low in Yunho’s gut, tightening his muscles and speeding him along.

He pressed kiss after kiss to Jaejoong’s lips.

“Oh, god, Yunho, faster, please. Oh, please.”

Yunho couldn’t go faster. His orgasm was rushing through him as it was, and speeding up would tear it from him. He propped up on one hand, made sure he could still kiss Jaejoong, and then used his other hand to jerk Jaejoong off.

Jaejoong cried out his name. Sharp pain sliced through his back. Jaejoong’s body tightened around his cock, and he cried out Yunho’s name again. All the teasing paid off and Jaejoong’s back arched and their lips met in a rough kiss as Jaejoong shivered. His cock jerked in Yunho’s hands and he came hard. A spasm wracked his whole body and he practically screamed as he pumped strands of white over his abs.

Yunho smiled into his mouth and then Jaejoong went limp under him, whimpering with every thrust into his sensitive body. Yunho smiled down at him, watching his skin shine in the low light coming from the hallway.

He sped up a tiny bit and then shut his eyes in bliss. With an elbow by Jaejoong’s head, he leaned down and pressed his lips against Jaejoong’s.

“Love kissing you,” Jaejoong whimpered.

Yunho nodded, breath speeding up as his orgasm teased him. Jaejoong recovered from his orgasm enough to run his hands over Yunho’s sweaty back. He whispered words of praise that Yunho didn’t hear over the rushing in his ears. His eyes squeezed shut and he gasped, body shaking as his orgasm ripped through him. He buried his face in Jaejoong’s neck and cried out his pleasure as he came, colors bursting from behind his closed eyes.

Yunho was sure he passed out from the pleasure, but he could feel Jaejoong’s hands running up and down his back. He sighed, content, and rolled his hips, cock still buried in Jaejoong’s body.

Jaejoong gasped and then chuckled. “You all right?”

“Perfect. Just like you.”

Jaejoong laughed. “Usually I get those lines before the sex.”

Yunho forced himself up on his elbow. He tried to blow sweaty hair out of his face. His retort died on his lips and instead he kissed Jaejoong’s red, plump-kissed lips. They both moaned as Yunho slipped from his body.

They rolled over, arms entwining, bodies flush.

Yunho pulled away and his eyes settled on the pale blue glow of Jaejoong’s clock. It was almost four. Already. Yunho knew better than to fuck on the first date. He knew this could end horribly for him, with his heart in shatters as he watched Jaejoong walk away from him.

But he also knew that it could be everything he’s ever wanted in his life.

“I have an idea,” Yunho whispered, kissing Jaejoong between words. “I have to wake up in about two hours, so let’s do it again.”

Jaejoong laughed. “Fine. But I get to suck on your cock.”

“I won’t say no to that.”

“And the café opens up at six. Let me buy you breakfast.”

\---

Two hours later, when Jaejoong and Yunho sauntered into the Hero Café, Yoochun scowled and crossed his arms. “God, I hate you.”

Jaejoong smirked.

They both had red marks on their necks and smiles on their faces. Yunho wore the same clothes he had the night before. A chest hugging t-shirt, tight jeans, and oh, god. Jealously flared low in Yoochun’s gut.

“I’m sure you know how Yunho likes his coffee,” Jaejoong said, smiling up at Yoochun’s wet dream.

Yoochun grumbled, but like a good worker, turned around and started making them drinks. He may not have gotten to get on his knees for Yunho, but with the way they were staring at each other, Yoochun figured that Yunho was going to be around a lot. And the next best thing to sleeping with him would be being his friend.

Oh, and telling him embarrassing stories about Jaejoong.

With an evil smirk he brought Yunho his low fat, extra chocolate mocha with no whipped cream.

“So Yunho? Wanna hear about the time when Jaejoong had the flu, tried to make me a birthday dinner and ended up throwing up and passing out in the kitchen?”

Yunho laughed and Jaejoong shouted, “God, I hate you!”


End file.
